


Hot, Wet, and Ready

by HeartOfTheMirror



Series: 15 Minute Fics [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Shower Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, Summer, Top Bucky, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfTheMirror/pseuds/HeartOfTheMirror
Summary: Steve waits for Bucky to come over on an unbearably hot summer day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FowlProse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FowlProse/gifts).



> un-beta'ed 15 minute fic for Fowly's prompt of "Steve and Bucky surviving a New York Summer - pre war or post WS, whatever you please"

Steve felt faint. The heat was a straight jacket frustrating his every attempt to move, to breathe. The air was so pregnant with water it was pressing down, clogging up his lungs like he was drowning. The feeling of his own tacky sweat was maddening.

“I have swamp ass like you wouldn’t believe,” Steve heard Mr. Groski next door say to his wife. Super soldier hearing was a blessing in the field but when he was home it was a pandora's box of intense regret and second-hand embarrassment. He might as well have been living in one of those old tenements with their paper thinwalls, for all he could hear. The worst part was that his neighbors had no idea. The Groski's, in particular, were very free spoken when they were alone, or thought they were.

Steve had once heard the couple, pushing into their mid-sixties, discussing in casual tones what it might be like to have a threesome with him. Mrs. Groski had been very eager for their fantasy of Captain America to bottom but Mr. Groski had reservations about doing it with another guy, even from the top. He was all in favor of watching Cap salute Mrs. Groski though. 

Steve hadn’t been able to look his neighbors in the eyes for weeks after that incident. He couldn’t muster the courage to tell them about his enhanced hearing either. It felt too much like admitting that he was invading their privacy, snooping through their lives like some little Peeping Tom pervert. 

He heard the window scrape open and couldn’t even muster the energy to go greet Bucky. Steve grunted to make sure Bucky knew he was in the bedroom, and with that, the final smidgen of all his give-a-fuck for the day was expended.

“Oh honey,” Bucky said as his heavy boots stopped in the threshold to Steve’s bedroom. He was wearing a soft white t-shirt, stained with grease from his bike, which was nearly older than he was and couldn’t handle any change in weather, or rider, or speed, or fuel, without breaking down. Bucky’s long hair was pulled into a bun at the back of his head. Loose dark strands floated over his cheeks, making Steve want to soothe them back into place.

Steve’s arm flopped over the edge of the bed in response. There were dark stains where Bucky had sweated through his shirt. If Steve had the energy he would peel that flimsy cotton off of his best friend and lick his chest clean. The smell of him, rich and masculine and barely hidden by the weak deodorant and cologne he wore, was fucking intoxicating. 

“Look at you, all laid out like an offering,” Bucky said casually, leaning against the door frame. Steve could feel the blood rushing south. He shifted his hips uncomfortably. The dull sweep of the fan tickled at the fresh sweat at the small of his back as he lifted it and let the air under him just a bit.

“I left my cool basement apartment and rode all the way over here just because I knew you’d be like this. All languid and inviting in the heat. Splayed out for me to just sink into any time I want. You wouldn’t even lift a finger would you?” There was a bead of sweat working its way down Bucky’s temple like it was worshiping the pale skin there. Steve’s cock was hard enough to poke through the opening in his boxers. 

“Aw, honey, would you look at that,” Bucky cooed. “You gonna get all wet for me too sweetheart? Gonna roll over real nice and let me see what’s between those two tight little ass cheeks you got there, baby?”

“Bucky,” Steve whined, shifting restlessly. Bucky had always been able to rile him up like that, just by watching, saying all those filthy words. It felt dirtier even than the few times he’d let Bucky eat him out. Dirtier than the time he’d let Bucky fuck him up against a window so passersby could just see his bare torso, his head hung, and his arms locked straight to support himself against the window frame.

“Harold, you can’t leave your socks on the floor fan,” Mrs. Groski yelled from next door. “You’re stinking up the whole appartment.”

Bucky snorted. “Real charming neighbors you got there,” he said. He stepped into Steve’s room finally and grabbed his hand, pulling him upright. 

“Bathroom,” Bucky said simply, walking in the other direction to dial up the fan and fight with the half-broken air conditioner. 

Steve peeled off his boxers and ran a cool shower. He pouted as he checked the temperature every few seconds, hoping it would finally get cool enough to feel good against his skin when he stepped in. Steve startled when he heard the radio click on, the Foo Fighters blaring through the apartment. 

Bucky sidled up behind him still fully clothed and wrapped his arms around Steve’s naked body so he could rest his chin on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky smelled so clean and masculine and good Steve just wanted to get on his knees and wrap his tongue around Bucky’s cock like a lollipop so he could lap at the source of that heady scent. He ground back into Bucky’s arousal, leaning his head back so the full length of his neck was on display for his lover.

Bucky hummed consideringly and pinched one of Steve’s nipples, smacking him on the ass before Steve had a chance to react and shoving him at the shower.

“Get in," Bucky said as he peeled his damp shirt over his head. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard those old creeps hear you screaming for a change.”

“Real romantic, Buck,” Steve said sardonically. 

“I’m gonna dick you until your toes curl,” Bucky said, kicking off his boots and prowling towards Steve. “I’m gonna fuck my cock into your tight hole until you scream and shake and beg me so sweetly for release. And then when I’m done pounding you like a cheap piece of meat I’m gonna put you on you back and make you show me how you come so good on command.”

Steve whimpered and watched Bucky’s wicked grin as the other man reached for the button of his jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un'betaed 15 min fic inspired by Res and the StuckyBB chat

Bucky slowly peeled his dark jeans over his hips, the sharp V of his Adonis Belt disappeared only into the black hug of his boxer briefs. 

Steve licked his suddenly dry lips and let out a shuddering breath that made him even more aware of the damp sensitive skin of his mouth, already pink and waiting for Bucky to bite it past pleasure and onto the sharp edge of pain. That place where Steve loved to teeter on the brink without ever going over. 

It was exhilarating to stand still, a deer in headlights, a prey animal offering its neck to the only predator in the world capable of culling it from the herd. 

“I thought I told you to get in the shower, you disobedient little slut?” Bucky said casually, just an edge of menace to the way his icy eyes narrowed. Steve swallowed nervously. He was in for it, he knew it, but he just stood there like a dolt. He needed to act out this disobedience as much as Bucky needed to see him do it. They had both figured that out ages ago, back before there had been manuals for that sort of thing.

“Am I gonna have to take you over my knee like a naughty little girl? Hmm?” Bucky asked, snaking his battered leather belt out of his discarded jeans. He doubled the improvised strap over itself and smacked it good against his own thigh to test the give.

“I didn’t do nothin’ wrong,” Steve said nonsensically. 

“That’s not an answer to my question. Turn around, grab the sink and bend over,” Bucky said, his voice so firm and calm that, even at his most stubborn, Steve wouldn’t have been able to resist doing as he was told. 

The old fashioned porcelain was slippery under his fingers. Steve felt a little shiver work its way down his spine like a jolt of electricity. He could feel every place where his body was tacky with drying sweat. And Bucky could see him, all his dirty hidden places.

The snap of the belt made Steve’s spine curl involuntarily, his shoulders hitching up to his ears and a little whine escaping his throat, like a canary taking flight away from the coal mine.

“When I give you an order you _beg_ to obey it. You don’t fucking _breathe_ unless I tell you to, you got that?” Bucky hissed, his hand soothing over Steve’s red rump possessively. Contrarily, Steve’s breath started coming faster.

“Buck,” he whined. Bucky snapped the belt hard against him, sparing nothing. Steve gave a high pitched little cry.

“You want to try that again, whore?” Bucky said, goosing Steve hard in the place where the edge of the leather had left a welt, right where his ass met his thick thighs. Steve just shook his head from side to side and let the feeling of Bucky’s hands roaming over him fill his entire consciousness. 

“I own you,” Bucky whispered, the way most men might say, “I love you.” Relief swept through Steve like it always did when he heard those words. He wasn’t US Army property, of Shield's poster boy anymore. He was just Bucky’s. And because he was Bucky’s he didn’t have to make any decisions or mistakes by himself. All he had to do was what he was told.

“I own you,” Bucky said again, “You’re mine and you do as I say. Do you understand?” Steve nodded, just a little jerk of his head. He felt suddenly as if his joints weren’t properly oiled, like he couldn’t move at all unless Bucky forced him to. A toy soldier, about as anatomically correct as a ken doll- well, with one rather sizeable exception.

Bucky found Steve’s left nipple and pinched it hard, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. 

“One of these days I’m going to buy you a nice brazier for these fucking spectacular tits,” Bucky hummed, stepping to the side a little so he could land a few more love taps with the belt without letting go of Steve’s nipple. 

“Put you on a leash wearing nothing but a couple scraps of white satin across those bulging titties, let your dick bob in front of you as I walk you down Park Avenue, parade you around Time’s Square and let all the tourists take pictures for ten cents a pop. 

“Would you like that? Hmm? If I let all those strangers watch how good you suck me off? How you wiggle your adorable little ass back and forth when you want me to shove my dick up in it? You can tell me,” Bucky said. But Steve couldn’t. He could just whine and thrust his hips back, seeking another burning caress from the belt.

“Bucky, please,” was all he could say. He was bent over as far as he could go, his cheek pressed to the cool smooth pane of glass that covered the medicine cabinet. He watched as his breath fogged up the mirror while Bucky pried Steve’s ass cheeks apart and took a good long look at what he had to offer. 

“Take a step back,” Bucky ordered casually, “and spread your legs wider. I can hardly see your sweet spot, baby.” Steve did as he was told, feeling a little jarred from the sweet pet name. It wasn’t time for that yet. 

But Bucky proved how well he knew his boy a second later when he brought Steve’s hands away from the sink and made him clutch his own ass and spread it wide for his lover, revealing the most intimate part of himself to Bucky’s gaze. Bucky ran his thumb over it gently.

“Such a pretty little rose color,” Bucky commented idly. “You pucker always was the cutest I ever saw.”

“You been looking at a lot of assholes, Buck?” Steve snarked. In response Bucky brought the belt down three times in quick succession dead center right on Steve’s vulnerable hole, making Steve howl loud enough to drown out the music and the shower. One of the Gorski’s pounded on the wall in retaliation but Bucky just grinned and ignored them. 

“Sure,” Bucky said casually, totally at odds with the brutal beating he’d just given, “every time you make me pretend to like one of your fucked up new friends.” Tears the size of a rich lady’s pears began falling down Steve’s cheeks as he whimpered. 

“I’m gonna give you what you need, baby,” Bucky soothed. He fished around in his jeans where they were puddled on the floor and pulled out a little travel size bottle of lube. 

Steve knew what was coming. He shivered in anticipation and dread as Bucky warmed the lube between his calloused palms. 

“Gonna fuck you so good sweetheart,” Bucky cooed as he traced his fingers idly between Steve’s cheeks, still spread open by his white-knuckled fingers. “Gonna make you forget about everything else.” Bucky promised.

He ran his index finger in circles around the rim of Steve’s hole, making Steve tremble as he fought against his desire to chase the sensation, to fuck back and impale himself on those talented fingers. Bucky wiggled the tip in just barely past the rim and then withdrew before Steve could really get a good grip on the sensation. Steve whined in protest like a bitch in heat, begging to be fucked and filled. Bucky grinned- his favorite sound in the world. 

Another round of angry pounding sounded against the wall and Bucky’s grin grew even more.

He fucked his finger all the way into Steve’s hole in one unforgiving motion, making Steve’s hips bang forward against the sink. Bucky was already tracing his second finger against the rim, prodding against the tight grip of Steve’s pucker like he was reconnoitering a well-guarded location for a mission. 

He drew his finger back half way and when he pushed it forward again there was another one to join it in the tight hot clench of his lover. Bucky played a little ,took his time pressing at Steve’s rim from angles the man didn’t expect, keeping him on edge enough that all he could do was react and feel.

Soon enough Steve was stretched around three of Bucky’s fingers, rocking on his toes with the force of Bucky’s thrusts. Bucky withdrew his fingers to Steve’s very vocal disappointment and grabbed the little bottle of lube. He rested the nozzle directly against Steve’s quivering pink rim and squirted the cold lube inside of him. 

Steve squirmed and whined while Bucky laughed and petted at his flank. They had decided temperature play was a no-go for all the obvious reasons but little things like this were always fun for them as long as they didn’t linger on them too much. 

In the spirit of getting the show on the road Bucky angled Steve’s hips to his liking and thrust in in one agonizingly slow slide. Steve bit at his own forearm to stifle all his needy noises. The pain of it was shockingly good, enhancing the sharp pleasure of feeling Bucky inside of him.

Bucky pulled out and pushed back in slow, speeding up only a little, making Steve feel every inch, every atom of friction as his hole was pounded with increasing strength. Steve heard the porcelain crack loudly beneath his hands so he let go, digging his fingers into the drywall like it was tissue paper while Bucky went to town on his ass.

With no warning Bucky fisted Steve’s hair and yanked his head back sharply, biting at his neck possessively, bruisingly. 

Steve screamed for all he was worth, louder than any sound he’d ever made on a battlefield. The pounding on the wall was probably leaving dents in the appartment next door but Steve was insensate to it, his whole world was Bucky’s cock, his hands, his lips and teeth and skin on Steve’s. 

“Yeah!” Bucky yelled aggressively. “How does it feel?!” 

“Fucking amazing, Buck,” Steve slurred, lost in a deep lake pleasure. “So good.”

“Not you,” Bucky said impatiently, rolling his eyes even as he fucked Steve with one hand clamped around hip and the other petting over his captain’s shoulders.

“I’m calling the cops!” Mr. Gorski yelled through the wall. “It’s indecent, what you’re doing!” Bucky snorted. As if that man could tell him the first thing about decency. He was probably just jealous that Bucky was the one who was fucking Steve.

“Yeah? Well then I’ll tell them how you’re stealing Steve’s cable and how you stuck you dick in your own wedding cake before you fed it to your guests!” Bucky yelled.

“How do you know about that?!” Mr. Gorski roared at the same time as Mrs. Gorski’s shrill “What?!” sounded from the other side of the wall. 

Bucky laughed, nuzzling into Steve’s nape to drown out the sound of their fight and doing his damndest to make sure Steve came louder than he ever had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Haven't decided if there will be a third chapter to this monster yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos forever and always appreciated.


End file.
